One More Time
by trvsh-przv
Summary: The Doctor couldn't stand not seeing her again. It hurt too much. He had to see her again, if only for a few minutes. Only once more. Doctor/(Idris!TARDIS) Not really a paring but still my favourite.
**JJust a little one shot I wrote while rewatching Season 6. It takes place straight after _The DDoctor's Wife,_ and is pretty much 100% feels/fluff. If that's not really your thing, read it anyway, always good to broaden your horizons. If it is your thing, even better, hopefully I've done a good job and the characters aren't too out of character. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Doctor Who, and I don't think that I even want to.**

* * *

I flip switches, reroute wires and cut cables. I race around the console in a rush, knowing my window would close soon. I have 5 minutes, five minutes to be able to talk to her, and then I'd never see her again. With one last wire its done; I pull a lever and there she is, not 3 feet in front of me. God I'd forgotten how good she looks when she has a body. She speaks first; the words still caught in my throat.

"Doctor!" She cries as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I knew you'd do this! It kind of takes all the fun out of surprises."

"Yes, we'll, being an 11th dimensional being will do that for you." She releases me and takes several steps back.

She smirks, "Miss me did ya?"

"No! Well maybe a little, come here!" I hug her as I laugh. "We haven't got long though, just a few minutes." Her face drops.

"You'll figure something out though, you always do. We can go on adventures! You, me and your companions! All across the stars! Together. Wouldn't you like that?"

"You know I would, more than anything. But I can't, you can't. You know as well as I do, probably better."

"There's got to be something. You've thought of something haven't you? Or will you think of something? How do you cope with tenses?" She freezes for a second. "You have something you want to say to me."

"Yes, but I suppose you already know what it is. No point now."

"Come on my thief, I still want to hear it."

"I just wanted to say thanks. And I don't say that to just anyone."

"That's all I get? 'Thanks?' This is the last time you'll see me and all I get is-"

"Hang on, I haven't finished yet." I interrupt. "And you know very well I had more to say, so you let me speak. As I was saying, thanks for sticking with me through all that's happened; even those times when you were damaged or lost. I appreciate that. And believe me if I could find out a way to get you to stay I would."

"You have. No wait, you will. Blast. Tenses, tenses."

"It may take lifetimes, more than even I have left."

"You'll find a way, you always do. And you always will."

Around the other side of the console, a bell rings twice. I chuckle softly. "I suppose this is it. Any longer and we'll rip a hole in the universe the same size as Belgium."

"You've already almost done that before, years and years and years ago. Twice before."

"Hey, good job on the tenses for that one." I look up into her eyes. They aren't the sad ones I'd expected to see. They're happy. She brings up her hand, placing it against my cheek. I press my own on top. "I'll never forget what you look like. You'll always still be Sexy. I'll see you one day, and I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will I. Goodbye Doctor." She wipes away some of the tears falling.

"Goodbye T.A.R.D.I.S." She disappears, a smile on her face. The warmth of her hand still lingering, begging me not to forget.

Footsteps echo through the console room.

"Was there someone in here just now Doctor?"

"Hm? What, no. That's absurd." I lower my hand, quickly wiping away a stray tear. "How would they have gotten in? We're in the middle of the Time Vortex Amy. Come on use some sense."

"Alright, sorry. Could've sworn there was someone else here..." She shook her head. "Rory's gone and kipped off, so it's just us two for now. Where to next?"

 _Wherever we're needed._ The words echo though my head, and I smile up at the time rotor. I turn back to Amy.

"Let's find out." I flip the destabiliser, sending us further into the vortex. "Geronimo!"


End file.
